


when i look into your eyes

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I Blame Tumblr, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Romance, this can be read kind of soulmate au too i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: It was the little things Geralt picked up during the years. It was those sky-blue eyes that were the mirror of his feelings, speaking louder than any words could.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	when i look into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth fic for the fandom in the span of two weeks. Oops. I didn't think I would get so pulled into this fandom but it has been so fun and refreshing to write these little pieces. And this one... Well, my romantic ass wanted something romantic and soft, and while I was listening to _When I Look Into Your Eyes_ by Firehouse inspiration struck and here we are. Hope you like this!

It was the little things Geralt picked up during the years.

How Jaskier was never afraid of him, never backed away when Geralt looked like the monster people viewed him as. Instead, the bard came closer, showing his concern by checking Geralt’s wounds, claiming he would clean and patch them up. Geralt didn’t understand it at first but he let Jaskier care for him, even only for a little while.

It was the way Jaskier smiled at him when he was performing, just a hint of that smile that was real, that was not meant to charm the people. It was only meant for Geralt and every time he saw it, there was a tiny movement in his chest – a feeling he didn’t think much of at first and just chose to ignore the warmth it left behind.

It was the way Jaskier never shied away from physical contact. He touched Geralt whenever he could, those little pats, brush of fingers against Geralt’s own, gentle squeezes making Geralt confused but still feel oddly… calm. And whenever Jaskier was washing his hair, combing through the matted locks with such care, Geralt couldn’t help but lean into the touch and let it soothe him.

Geralt had always appreciated the silence and after traveling for years all by himself, he had gotten accustomed to piece and quiet. But as Jaskier had come along, there had rarely been silence – the bard was almost constantly humming, playing his lute, singing or talking. Only the nights had allowed a moment of quietness. But at some point, Geralt had come to the realization that he didn’t need the silence anymore. 

Jaskier’s tenderness while he tended his wounds was something Geralt had never expected. He did everything he could not to hurt Geralt and it pulled at Geralt’s heartstrings in a way that he had never expected. He didn’t think he deserved to be treated like that, so gently. And he had been close to asking, so many times, why Jaskier was doing it. But as Jaskier had finished patching him up, locked their gazes, the question had died on Geralt’s lips.

The brightness of Jaskier’s eyes was dulled by concern, softened by something _more_ Geralt had never seen anyone look at him with. They had held their gazes maybe a bit too long, and when Jaskier eventually had looked away, his shoulders had sagged, a tiny sigh escaping from his lips, and Geralt was left wondering what it meant. 

It was the way Jaskier stood up for him whenever someone had called him a monster or insulted him. He wasn’t afraid of going over to the man or rarely woman and drag them down with words that no one else would ever use when speaking of Geralt. On most of those moments, Geralt was left stunned, his heart rate slightly faster than before the scene. He had always been the one to protect others, he had never even thought that someone would protect him. It wasn’t supposed to go that way. But then again, everything had changed the moment Jaskier had stepped onto his path.

And even when their ways parted for a while, for months, for a few years, they would still find each other again, eventually. On times when Geralt was alone, he still carried Jaskier with him. The bard had wormed his way into his heart slowly but surely and even though Geralt had tried to fight against it, in the end, he had had to give up the fight. Jaskier had taken his heart, holding it like it was the most delicate thing ever, and Geralt had melted under all the tenderness, care.

They were bound together by the force way powerful than any kind of magic. And that’s why they had always found their way back to each other.

It was the quiet evening as Geralt sat beside Jaskier who was playing his lute while softly humming a tune Geralt didn’t recognize. Their little camp was lit by the fire, the flames painting everything around with golden orange. Geralt’s eyes settled on Jaskier, how his features looked so… soft in the dim light, how the flames cast shadows on his face, and he listened to his humming while the fire cracked gently at the background.

A familiar scent of sweetness and summer hit Geralt’s nose, warmth spreading all over him but it wasn’t because of the fire. Jaskier looked so peaceful and Geralt was captured by his beauty in no time. Years, decades ago this same scene, felt so odd, so out of place but now… It was like Geralt could see everything, like the world was open wide in front of him, showing him all the little things he had never known he could see. 

”Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice rang in the air sweet like a whisper and Geralt was pulled back from his thoughts. Geralt hummed, realizing that Jaskier had stopped playing the lute and was now looking at him with a small smile. Then he shook his head slightly and dropped his head onto Geralt’s shoulder and Geralt let out a sigh.

It was the way Jaskier could read him, knew what each of his grunts and hums meant. Geralt had never been a man of many words and that’s why he was glad that he didn’t need words with Jaskier. Not most of the time, anyway. Jaskier never pushed him to talk – he knew that Geralt would do so when would feel like it.

And now… Geralt wanted to voice his feelings for he finally understood them. He finally had the words for the way his heart felt like melted ice whenever Jaskier was smiling brightly, close to him or touching him, or the way his heart stung in the most painful way when Jaskier was hurt, how every mutated cell in him screamed to protect Jaskier whenever they were close to danger. 

He had the words for why with Jaskier he felt more human than ever.

Jaskier placed his hand on top of Geralt’s and Geralt turned his hand so that their palms met and Jaskier could thread their fingers. Geralt stared at their joined hands for a while, couldn’t help a small smile from making its way to his lips, and soon felt Jaskier lift his head from his shoulder. His gaze met Jaskier’s again, and all the words he thought he would say where stuck in his throat.

And then he came into the realization that they weren’t needed.

Those sky-blue eyes were the mirror of his feelings, speaking louder than any words could. During the years the fire in Jaskier’s heart had melted the ice in Geralt’s own and shown him that witchers were allowed to feel.

And Geralt let himself feel, let all the warmth, longing, ache conquer him for he knew that in Jaskier’s hands his heart would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come to say hi to me on tumblr, @silverofthunder. 😊


End file.
